


Propositioning the king

by Bofursunboundbraids, wanderingsmith



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/pseuds/Bofursunboundbraids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin slowly rose, carefully turning his head to free his now even wilder mane from the attention of busy hobbit fingers.  Then he turned to look at Bilbo, "Propositioning a king before a table full of his kin is brave, Master Hobbit.  I had not expected it of you."</p>
<p>Slightly cracky, slightly OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositioning the king

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> Written with Bofursunboundbraids while following each other's random thoughts.   
> Spinoff from [this position of our heroes](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/wanderingsmith/8437005/47427/47427_original.jpg)  
> 

The whole thing was *quite* ridiculous. It was bad enough to have all these guests without warning, and then to have them decimate his pantry, but now all this rowdiness over a *quest*! His fingers twitched, as they usually did when he was nervous or upset. Let along both! 

As for any of this having to do with HIM, why the very IDEA! Bilbo frowned, an ear automatically tuned to the conversation, but his mind focused on wishing for some peace and quiet to calm his nerves. Perhaps with some yarn to run through his fingers as he knitted. He relaxed a bit, fingers flexing for the softness, the life he could feel as he smoothed and twined. Such surprising strength from such thin fibres-

He was faintly aware that the rude dwarf he stood behind had stiffened, but he really did not care what the arrogant sod had up his 'jacksies' *this* time. He truly didn't. Oh! Silk.. Yes, that was lovely stuff he'd very much like the opportunity to use. He'd touched some once in Bywater, such long, soft, strong fibres... the things he could make! Something that would lay deliciously on his skin as he- 

He felt the heat of the dratted wizard's gaze an instant before the sudden complete silence of the room registered, drawing his attention to his surroundings.

If it were not Belladonna's son, Gandalf might have been concerned; but surely she would have taught him the meaning of touching a dwarf's hair! He watched Bilbo's eyes flicker and jump between those of the 13 pairs that were all, understandably, staring at him wide-eyed, Gandalf himself unabashedly included, and he was very curious what was about to happen. There was a bit of a nervous note to the hobbit's voice when he broke the resounding silence, "Uh? What??"

Thorin slowly rose, carefully turning his head to free his now even wilder mane from the attention of busy hobbit fingers. Then he turned to look at Bilbo, and Gandalf stiffened warily, the earlier confrontation fresh in his mind. "Propositioning a king before a table full of his kin is brave, Master Hobbit. I had not expected it of you." That said king followed this very mild statement with looking his fill at the hobbit did not entirely surprise Gandalf, considering that the dwarf had seemed beguiled on their first meeting; at least for the instant before he chose to insult his host. And Bilbo did, after all, invite this attention.

He'd only really realized what his fingers were doing when he was challenged, but now Bilbo's inner 16 year old hobbit was coming out...must..braid...hair!!! But 'proposition'? That was never his intent...no...never crossed his...mind. Why was his heart racing?

Actually.. you know.. those eyes... that hair... those shoulders...proposition was a very good idea... "Oh? Oh. Well. You shouldn't be so hasty to judge." Bilbo hooked his thumbs in his suspenders and rocked on his heels a bit, trying to find some bravado, even while the dwarf stood so close to him that he could reach out and touch the inviting little stretch of vulnerable skin above the V of shirt and armour. Oh! oh that was his hand... Oh it really *was* soft! But that neck had stubble that was anything *but* where his knuckles brushed against it as the king's head tilted down as though to look at the trespassing hand.

"Is he.. is he really??" Bilbo wasn't sure which of the two young dwarrows whispered into the still absolute silence.

'Yes he is. Really.' a voice replied in his mind, and the hand moved up, fingertips tracing thin, chapped lips. 

A tongue darted out to wet those lips and get a tang of salt from the bold fingers.

A larger hand took the curious one, and a kiss was placed on the palm, "And I accept, brave Master Baggins."

Half the table erupted in cheers while the other half stared at each other in confounded dismay, clearly wondering what the fuck had just happened.

Kíli, goggling, leaned toward his brother, "Fíli, does that mean the hobbit is uncle's boyfriend?"

Fíli shook his head, voice a little faint, "Uhhh...I think so?"

"I think I'm freaking out a little bit."

Across the table from the brothers, Balin was torn between being pleased for his cousin, and somewhat dismayed in his king's choice, but kept a practised smile on his face, "...Well then, since you'll hardly be done with our king after a night, I take the question of your joining us as settled, Master Burglar. Thorin, does he still need to sign a contract?"

Eyes steadily challenging on the hobbit, Thorin smiled slightly, "Of course not, Balin. *If* my brave would-be lover actually wishes to continue our acquaintance, his share is guaranteed on my honour."

Still holding the wide-eyed hobbit's hand, Thorin nodded to the hallway away from the table before looking at the strange creature with the heated interest that had so shocked him on first meeting him, "Unless you wish to stay up, I have had a long enough day to be ready to retire..."

Bilbo, his eyes locked on Thorin's, gestured down the hall, "It's this way." He felt an arm around his shoulders gently guide him away from the, variously, cheering, happy or utterly confused company, and steered their path down the dimly lit hall to a plain, round door. "This is...my room...unless..."

Thorin opened the door on the comfortably cluttered room. His eyes landed on the four poster bed and the cold hearth. "I'll get a fire started." He pushed the hobbit gently forward, then closed the door behind them.

What had he done?? Bilbo stared at the armoured dwarf with so-appealing wild hair as he crouched and started a fire. He should not be attracted to anyone so tall and muscled and thin and hairy. And yet... his fingers twitched to touch that warm and so very soft skin again. To run through that wild hair. Perhaps even to try to remember when he'd watched his mother make a braid and put a few more in that mane..

"If you *do* wish to come with us, you should pack now. We leave before first light."

The dwarf- Thorin, turned his head as he spoke, fixing those shockingly light blue eyes on him. There was amusement there, still, -not surprising with catching Bilbo staring at him- but the hobbit recognized hunger in their hooded state.

Such pretty blue. He'd not met hobbits with such blue eyes. Piercing; but he suspected that was the dwarf behind them rather than any fault of the colour.

It was only when thick hands gently cupped his jaw that he realized Thorin had walked back to him; and then he shivered at the even more gravely than earlier voice, "If you continue to watch me so, this will not last nearly long enough for either of our tastes."

"I...I wasn't watch..." but Bilbo's throat seized as he watched, as if from afar, those beautiful eyes come closer...slowly closing...breath on his face...warm...a pressure...lips on his...soft, gentle pressure. And then it was gone. 

He swayed on his feet and a large paw of a hand steadied him and that deep voice husked at his temple, "No...not nearly long enough." 

"Long enough for what?" Bilbo tried to make sense of what was happening to him, but then gave it up and, instead, he allowed those thick fingers to pull his suspenders down from his shoulders. Then they were tracing a line up the side of his neck to his ear and his breath caught sharply as roughened fingertips played the outer edge of his ear. His heart pounded in his chest and his knees weakened...

And strong arms lifted him and he was carried to his bed where he was laid down gently. Bilbo watched as the dwarf unclasped his belt and removed layers until he stood in his tunic and trousers. 

Thorin faced the hobbit laying on the bed, eyes turned liquid and dark, and a small hand reached for him. He came closer and felt that small hand press against his stomach. He smiled softly as he laid his own hand on top and slowly slid them both lower. 

Bilbo audibly gasped when realization dawned on him that he now had a hand full of this dwarf's swollen cock. But he did not pull away.

"I know this is not how most lovers begin their journey, Master Baggins..."

"Bilbo....please, if we are to be...lovers..." the word sounded so foreign on his tongue, "Call me by my name..."

"Thorin...Bilbo."

The hobbit nodded, a happy smile on his face as he whispered, "Thorin."

"I just need to know, Bilbo, that you desire this as badly as I do."

Bilbo continued to nod, "I don't know what madness has gripped me...but I do...I DO!" and his hand tightened. 

Thorin's eyes closed and a moan came forth from the depth of his soul. He took Bilbo's hand from himself, muttering, "Not nearly long enough." 

He sat on the side of the bed, and with a dexterity that surprised Bilbo, those thick fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt and ghosted over his hairless chest and belly before undoing the buttons of his trousers. 

"May I?" Thorin asked. Bilbo nodded and raised his hips so his trousers could be pulled away. As Thorin laid them on the chair by the fire, Bilbo quickly slid out of his shirt and his fine knit underpants. Thorin turned back around to a naked hobbit laying on the bed.

"I took the initiative..."

"I see," Thorin smiled...blessed Yavanna! But he was gorgeous when he smiled! "I approve." Bilbo watched him undo the large clasps on his boots and slide them off...then off went the blue, raw silk tunic...and Bilbo's breath was stilled once again. The torso that was revealed was broad and pale in the firelight, dusted in thick, dark curls and crisscrossed with a myriad of cruel scars and the ink markings of his race. Bilbo reached out and caught up a trouser lace. 

"Pull."

Bilbo did as he was told and the knot came undone. Thorin took over, pulling the laces loose until he could peel the garment, leaving him in is underlinen. Another lace was pulled and...

"Oh...you are..." Bilbo's eyes drank in the sight before him. This magnificent creature, naked and bared to him, the firelight outlining his body with a golden glow, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Thorin bowed his head, black lashes fluttering above rosy cheeks. Bilbo slid over, making room on the bed he had never before shared with another. Strange that his first time should be with an almost complete stranger. And strange that that was of no consequence to him. No...he will let this happen. He NEEDS it. "Come," he patted the space next to him. He could hear the underboards of his bed creak under this added weight. And then a solid wall of flesh and muscle was laying alongside him, leaning over him, kissing him; sweetly, softly, at first, but their ardour quickly increased until their mouths were full of each other's tongues, and hands found their ways into wild tangles and silk curls. Bilbo groaned a complaint when Thorin's mouth left his, but it was quickly replaced with an excited moan as that mouth made its way down and he felt kisses and licks on his chest. Nibbles on a sharply raised nipple caused him to arch his back into that surprisingly delightful pain. "That feels so good..." the hobbit managed to articulate. 

Blue eyes, almost black, looked up at him, as a tongue tickled the rim of his navel, "I am gratified that I please you."

Bilbo pressed his head back into the pillow, "You have NO idea how mu...AHHHHH!" and the hobbit lost all thought as he was quickly swallowed up. He looked down to see Thorin coming back up, lips tight around his throbbing cock, "You do that, and I will not last even a minute."

In a heartbeat Thorin was back by Bilbo's side, "I want more than a minute."

Bilbo ran tickled fingers over the bearded cheek and jaw, "Then let's go as slowly as we possibly can." And he was kissed with lips only; the softest, sweetest kiss of his life, and he felt the first sting of tears. "Would it be wrong, despite our only having met this night...would it be wrong if I told you...that I think I love you...whoever you are?"

Thorin laid his head down on the pillow next to Bilbo's, the tips of their noses touching, "No...no words so honestly spoken could be wrong," he laid his hand over Bilbo's heart, "And I accept your love, and offer my own."

Bilbo told himself that come the morning this will all have been a dream; gloriously erotic and wondrously romantic, and he will treasure it always. But right then, hot breath on his ear tickled and he scrunched up his shoulder and giggled, locking away thoughts for the future.

"I want you inside me, Bilbo Baggins."

His heart skipped. "You want...me..."

"Mmmmmm..." the sound vibrated through his body, making his cock throb painfully. Thorin's voice deepened impossibly, "I want you to fuck me."

Thorin watched those sweet brown eyes widen. And begin to burn. "...Want me to..."

"Fuck me, my love."

"I want to..."

"We will go slow." And Thorin watched excitedly as Bilbo raised his head off the pillow and leaned over him. 

The hobbit kissed him fully; tasting deeply of his mouth before pulling away. "There is a bottle in the top drawer of the bureau." 

Thorin rolled quickly off the bed and Bilbo stared at the expanse of muscled-stretched skin, also riddled with scars and mysterious black lines that, any other day, would have fixed his scholar's attention. But today. Today Bilbo's attention dropped to pale globes, flexing with every step the dwarf took. Which disappeared before his feverish imagining could solidify. His attention was re-focused on the stiff and swollen cock pressing against the rippled belly. Hearing a groan pulled his attention up to bearded features staring at him with barely-caged wildness.

Then a small bottle was shoved into the hand he was not using to hold himself up. And Thorin somehow manoeuvred himself back on his back next to Bilbo.

\---------------------

It took a gratifyingly long time before they were both satisfied that their bodies could not take further pleasure without a rest. And then more pleasurable time to calm their pulse, holding each other with sated intimacy. Thorin finally dragged himself up to wet a cloth in the bedroom's washbasin and wiped them both down, lingering over his new lover's tender skin to savour the memories of the evening.

Settling back besides the hobbit, Thorin's smile was completely genuine instead of the majestic smirk he generally adopted in public, "You are a most surprising fellow indeed, Bilbo." He reached a hand out to twist a dark gold curl lazily around a callused finger, watching the fine hair catch at his rough skin. He tilted his head slightly, smile losing some of its happy glow, "And *will* you be coming with us?"

Bilbo, too tired from the very pleasingly exhausting bedplay to move, even to reach out and touch the edge of sadness he thought he saw at the corner of those bite-swollen lips, focused on the eyes instead, wondering if he could learn to read the practised blankness there, "Why do you need a burglar to get rid of a dragon?"

"To sneak past the dragon and retrieve the Arkenstone of my people."

"Arkenstone?"

"The Heart of the Mountain, the heirloom of my house. It was like a globe with a thousand facets; it shone like silver in the firelight, like water in the sun, like snow under the stars, like rain upon the Moon!"

Even with the continued stroking of thick fingers in his hair, Bilbo frowned, more than a little disturbed to heard the king of few words suddenly wax poetic.. over.. a jewel? "However pretty, why would you suddenly wish to retrieve it?"

"So that I may command the other clans, who have sworn themselves to the holder of the Arkenstone, to help get rid of the dragon."

Bilbo frowned, "So, find and steal a specific jewel out from under a dragon... and what would you do if I did not come?"

Thorin shrugged, "Then one of us would do it."

Bilbo blinked, mind going back to the dwarrows stomping around his smial all evening and imagining them clumping toward a sleeping dragon. He stared at his new lover in horror, "You- you'd all be killed!"

"Perhaps."

Huffing and feeling quite put-upon, Bilbo nudged his head at the fingers that had stilled in his hair, "And if I do come? What happens then?" He did not say 'with us'. Did not.. quite have to courage to be that bold. Not even after.. His eyes hooded, the events of the evening and the pleasure still warm in his body something he wished to remember and savour, no matter where any of this led.

"I would ask to braid your hair."

"Braid my hair? And this would mean what, in dwarven custom?"

"To braid the hair of one who is not kin is to ask to court."

Bilbo squeaked, suddenly remembering just how he'd landed himself this beautiful dwarf-king as a lover. "Earlier-"

Thorin's lips twisted in a half-grin, eyes now shinning with fondness at the blushing hobbit, "Aye." he lifted one of his lover's hands and repeated his earlier kiss to the palm, "Though I do promise you I would not have held you to it if you'd backed off once I'd made you aware of your actions."

Stroking his fingers through the beard they were held to, Bilbo smiled, meeting those bright eyes and beginning to relax, "And I can actually put a braid in your hair, then?"

Thorin laughed, surprised again, "Aye, I'd be pleased if you did, Master Hobbit."


End file.
